Payback's a Bitch!
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: So loud...So angry...So dead! R&R (Caution! Spoiler Warning!)


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Borderlands/2 just the words below._

_Hope you folks ain't squeamish._

**_#For Bloodwing#_**

As broken and injured as he was, all the pain he was feeling right now was the furthest from Jack's mind as he watched the Moon Cannon rip into the fiery form of the Warrior and turn it into molten carrion.

"This is not how it's supposed to happen!" He snarled as he staggered away from Lilith and towards the four exhausted Vault Hunters the moment the shielding around them had disappeared. "I was supposed to save this planet! Restore order!"

Turning the ground red as he hurled up more of his innards, the self-proclaimed saviour advanced forward intent on sending the hunters to their death before he kicked the bucket himself if the revolver in his hand was any indication-a meager consolation prize, as it were.

"You're all savages and maniacs!" He gasped as he aimed at the closet of them. "I AM THE-!"

Whatever Jack was about to proclaim about himself was cut short as a single gunshot rang out followed closely by Jack's hand, the one holding the gun, cartwheeling away from the rest of him like a Catherine wheel the way the blood and entrails followed.

"You're goddamn lucky I don't have my pump-action on me" Mordecai growled as he limped up looking a bit singed but otherwise fine judging by the steadiness of his sniper rifle currently trained on the bastard. "Doesn't mean I'm not gonna let you go out easily for what you've done!"

Turning the hunter's way, Jack made to say something snarky about the winged rat that once adorned the man's shoulder only to be cut off by another shot ringing out taking Jack's other hand off at the elbow.

Two more shots rang out, taking off Jack's arms at the shoulders. Screaming in pain, Jack made to retreat not realising he had given Mordecai the perfect angle to line up his next shot. The scream that followed the next gunshot could make even the most hardened soul cringe as Jack's lower jaw was torn clean from its moorings leaving the bloody remains of his upper set of teeth and what was left of his tongue flapping in the non-existent breeze.

"Told you that I was gonna rip out your throat, you little shit!" Mordecai snarled putting two more bullets into the back of the retreating Jacks legs exploding the knee caps in blossoms of blood, tissue and bone. "You think what you did to Blood was fun?! This is nowhere even a fraction of the pain you caused her and me!"

A click echoed out, signalling that the magazine was now depleted of ammunition. Quite the shame seeing as Mordecai had the rifle lined with the bastard, S.O.B's nutsack providing he ever had a pair to begin with.

"Thought I had one more left" Mordecai grumbled before tossing away the rifle and hobbling over to Jack's moaning form. "Brick, lift this sack of shit up for me, would yah?"

The injured yet still powerful form of the berserker suddenly loomed over Jack's decrepit form looking just as bad as Mordecai but still just as terrifying and easily picked up Jack by what was left of his neck with one hand. With his arms and lower jaw missing, as well as his legs from the knees down were it not for a few strong strips of sinew, it was amazing that Jack was still alive at all as the Vault Hunter's and Siren looked on while Mordecai pulled out a small package from his pocket.

With minimal effort, Mordecai rammed the object into Jack's gapping maw before flicking the switch on top. What thought process remained in Jack's mind froze as a familiar beep sounded from whatever Mordecai had just 'fed' him.

"Say hi to Blood and Roland for me" Mordecai told him before signalling to Brick to toss Jack as the time between beeps shortened with each second.

As he was sent hurling through the air, Jack could only muffle profanities at the hunter before exploding in a firework of gore.

"Godammit, Mordy!" Lilith snarled as the hunter and berserker walked back to her. "Couldn't you have waited until I ripped his balls off before blowing him to hell?!"

**_#For Bloodwing#_**

_A little something stewing in my mind ever since witnessing Bloodwing's demise. After seeing how Jack's death seemed too easy after slugging him myself, I decided to put this up to show my anger at what the bastard did._

_If you're wondering about what Mordecai meant by not having his pump-action sniper rifle, I had thought that it was similar to a revolver where you can load in individual, custom bullets. Mordecai wanted to put Jack through what Bloodwing experienced during the boss fight but I didn't know how to put it in. Plus, it might have exploded on Mordecai when he & Brick were under fire_

_Review if possible & until next time…_

_Watch this space & peace out_


End file.
